


Laughing

by amberswansong



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberswansong/pseuds/amberswansong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen years ago.  "I could have hundreds of surGENs but none of them would be you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://drakonlily.livejournal.com/profile)[**drakonlily**](http://drakonlily.livejournal.com/), request meme, and this totally didn't turn out how I expected.

"Nathan Wallace, report to my office at once." There had been a time when those words had inspired something more than loathing and nauseating dread; when Nathan had dashed from his work, when he'd bounced on the balls of his feet in the elevator, because semi-sonic wasn't fast enough. The doors slid open, revealing Rotti alone in his office, rising to greet Nathan, a smile softening the edges of his too-serious expression. "Forty seconds, I think that's a new record," he said.

"I had just finished up when you called me, so I came right away." Nathan was a little breathless from the sprint down the hallway, from the success of the surgery, from Rotti's hand on his cheek.

"I timed it well, then. How did it go?"

He nodded. "Just like I said it would. I think it'll be ready for the public within the month, as soon as you can get the authorization on it."

Rotti kissed Nathan's hands. "My brilliant surGEN. What would I do without you?"

He laughed, flush with success and Rotti's approval. "Me? Around here we're a dime a dozen. You'd have me replaced before the week was out."

"Never." Rotti shook his head. "I could have hundreds of surGENs but none of them would be you."

"You _do_ have hundreds of surGENs - but only one of them is me."

"Too bad. If I could clone you, I'd make a fortune."

"I think you'll manage it anyway, sir."

"Sir, is it? Do I need to take you upstairs and teach you to be a little less formal, Nathan?"

Nathan smirked. "Yes, sir."


End file.
